Tape tab forming devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,423 to H. Holben shows a tape roll holder having an arm actuated rocking member upon which tape normally rests. By pushing the arm downwardly, the rocking member moves back toward a tear-off station where a tape tab is formed by a loop of tape which comes together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,494 to G. McNeil a spring arm within a tape roll holder moves back and forth for the purpose of forming tape tabs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,949 H. Kieslich discloses a cam actuated set of rollers which form tape tabs in a tape dispenser.
These and other patents illustrate the utility of tape tabs associated with tape roll holders. However, many prior art devices are characterized by mechanical complexity which precludes the use of tape tab forming devices in low-cost, plastic tape dispensers.
An object of the present invention was to devise a tape dispenser including a tape tab forming device, which is characterized by a simplified low-cost construction which could be executed by molding, preferably with a single member.